Tenretsu Seijaku-ryu
Tenretsu Seijaku-ryu (天割裂青雀, Heaven Splitting Blue Sparrow Style) is a fighting syle of Zanjustu created by one of Hibiki Sumeragi's former masters before his death and Hibiki's eventual succession. It is a sword style all on its own, making it difficult to learn without proper instruction an almost impossible to copy by an outsider. The carnage of the wars inspired Hibiki's master to develop a sword art based around the principle of katsujinken, or "swords that give life", rather than the traditional satsujinken - "swords that kill". Although it is called a sword style, Hibiki has noted that there are various Hakuda skills laced throughout. The Tenretsu Seijaku-ryu is a notoriously deadly sword style that is only passed down to worthy successors. Each technique of the style is only shown once to the student - if the student is worthy to succeed, he only needs to see it once to remember how to use it from then on. Description Utilizing the concept of Mushin, practitioners of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility, battōjutsu, based on their weapon; and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly injured yet not killed. It originally only had one form that was passed down through generations of successors with each successor creating and adding their own forms resulting in many branches of Tenretsu Seijaku-ryu. However, as new forms were created, the weaker branches deteriorate, and others disappear as there is no worthy successor; hence, this style can be called the perfect, flawless style. Techniques Hakuda Techniques Basic Techniques Kenteishi (剣停止, Sword Stop): A variation of the Shirahadori blade catch common to all five hundred styles of Zanjutsu, Kenteishi halts an opponent's blade differently. While Shirahadori catches the blade between the palms, Kenteishi is performed by crossing one's wrists above one's head and stopping a downward sword strike with the backs of the hands before the blade strikes the wrists or the skull. When done in this manner, the user becomes able to catch an opponent's sword while still maintaining a grip on their own, unlike Shirahadori which requires the user to discard their sword in favor of two free hands. This technique is the prerequisite for learning any of the other techniques of the Tenretsu Seijaku-ryu, as if the student cannot catch Hibiki's blade after three tries, he will not teach them anything further. : Kiroken (岐路剣, Crossroad of Swords): An optional second step to the Kenteishi, Kiroken is a strike that is delivered after the initial technique has been performed successfully. With the opponent's sword immobilized, the user takes his opportunity to move forward, sliding the backs of his hands along the sides of the blade to keep it in check and striking unopposed upon forcing the opponent into his range. Instead of switching to get into range of the opponent, the user can focus their strength on the captured blade and find its weak point, snapping the weapon by applying a large amount of pressure. Saiyashi (サイヤシ, Rhino Palm): A technique where the user places their palm against one or two opponents, or places both palms against a single opponent with their elbows slightly bent inward toward their body. After doing so the user will twist their arms outward, as though they were corkscrews, locking them in place when they are fully extended in what seems like a moment's notice. The resulting force creates a piercing shockwave that is capable of rupturing the opponent's insides and can even bypass blut vene, sending the target flying several meters away. (Dragon Palm): Advanced Techniques Sandōju '(サンダー王銃, ''Thunder King Revolver): A technique whereby the user spins their entire body in order to accumulate a massive amount of torque energy. This built up energy is then released as a downward punch which makes use of the sheer momentum of the user's body. This technique is strong enough to break through a high level Bakudo Spell and even lay out much larger opponents, such as the Four Gatekeepers surrounding the Sereitei. '''Sandōken (サンダー王拳, Thunder King Fist): This technique allows the user to strike an object quickly with their fists, having only milliseconds between each attack. Doing this properly allows the user to completely destroy the object in question, letting the first strike destroy all the defenses of the target and having the second strike destroy the target before it can recover its defenses. Upon further training with this technique, the user will become capable of is using this technique with, not only their fists, but also with their head, elbows, knees and even their feet. However, because of the basis of this style, users are forbidden against using this directly against their opponent's vital spots and are taught to instead aim for one of the limbs so that they may disable their target. Zanjutsu Techniques Basic Techniques *'Raijūme' (雷獣雨, Lightning Beast Rain): The user holds their sword backwards and spins to create a whirlwind like shield. This technique is meant to cause opponents who need to get in close to retreat. *'Raijūsen' (雷獣閃光, Lightning Beast Flash): The user thrusts their blade multiple times with one hand in order to create a ranged attack. The user strikes an opponent outside of their range by striking the ground and sending earthen debris at said opponent with knockout force. *'Raijū Shajiku '(雷獣車軸, Lightning Beast Axe''l): The user begins by charging forward with a thrust in order to build up speed before jumping high into the air. From the now higher position than their opponent's, the user uses the momentum of the fall to strengthen a two-handed sword swing that brings the blade down on the opponent's head or shoulder. * '''Raijūkai' (雷獣カイ, Lightning Beast Ocean): A low-level technique that Haruki has demonstrated upon returning to his friends. The user utilizes their zanpakuto, although it can be used with its sealed form as well, then by pulling their zanpakuto directly in front of their on their right side, the user can put the full force of their strength into pulling the blade around their body in a wide swing. This technique is capable of devastating a large group of enemies quite quickly as the momentum of the swing creates a vacuum that allows the zanpakuto and the user to be pulled back around, allowing for a second swing of the blade if the opponent were to dodge the first. *'Raijūkansen' (雷獣巻閃, Lightning Beast Coiling Flash): The user lifts waves of spiritual energy around their body, and then ducks, putting their sword protectively in front. This technique is most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, as one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, the user spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. *'Raijūshō '(雷獣翔, Lightning Beast Flight): The user first drops their sword, kicking it with their foot, to send it flying in a stab in order to distract the opponent. Then by rushing forward suddenly, the user grabs the sword and begins a rising attack meant to strike the opponent's jaw from below. For additional power, the user utilizes their free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. *'Raijūsō'(雷獣巣, Lightning Beast Nest): The user brings their blade directly in front of their body and utilizes the blade of the sword to cut around the opponent. In doing so, the user unleashes a massive flurry of strikes delivered to the opponent. The sheer speed of the slashes makes this technique difficult to counter. *'Raijūbai' (雷獣倍, Lightning Beast Double): The user first makes a wave of spiritual energy with their zanpakuto and, while their opponent is distracted by the opponent's reflection in the wave, the user attacks from above. Because of the supported upswing of Raijūbai, the user is given enough leg strength to leap pass their opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, bring their blade down upon the target's person. Advanced Techniques *'Raijin Odori '(雷神踊り, Lightning God Dance): A technique where the user moves around silently, rapidly alternating between fast and slow movements and confusing the opponent due to the fluid motion and continuously changing speed. The user will then strike from various points, slashing the opponent with their zanpakuto, then ends the assault with the user rapidly spinning around three times, while holding their zanpakuto in backhand fashion, to slash the opponent thrice in an instant. Because of the constant movements and change in speed, the user is nearly impossible to hit during the use of Raijin Odori, however, the user is vulnerable when they have to switch from a defensive to an offensive stance, a weakness capable of being exploited by master swordsmen. * Raijin Nainten (雷神ナイン天, "Lightning God Nine Heavens"): Support Techniques * Gyaku Kōsu (逆コース, Against The Tide): A defensive technique that involves controlling the entire radius within the user's reach, effectively erecting a spherical shield around them. By utilizing their weapon, the user may extend the range to several feet around them, allowing them to defend even at mid-range. More experienced users can even extend the range with minimal lengths by using the spiritual energy to slightly manipulate the air pressure around them. The can only be erected with a calm mind. If the user is not calm or is in movement when trying to activate Gyaku Kōsu, it would be near impossible for them to erect the Gyaku Kōsu. However, masters of Mushin such as Hibiki Sumeragi, are able to bypass this limitation by making it an instinctual reaction, thereby truly embodying the idea of Mushin. Users may be able to supplement this technique by releasing high amounts of spiritual energy, in order to confuse and their opponents into making wayward attacks. When utilizing this technique it leaves the legs defenseless, as the technique mainly involves the use of the upper body, though this could be countered if the user sits down. It is also not well suited against combination attacks since its purpose is to deflect incoming direct attacks. * Kasen Ryūryō (河川流量, River's Flow): The antithesis to the original Gyaku Kōsu. Instead of extending the radius detailed in Gyaku Kōsu, Kasen Ryūryō turns that principle inward, reducing it to a thin layer of spiritual energy that is located just above the skin. When something comes into contact with this thin layer of energy, it alerts the user, allowing them to dodge the opponent's attacks at the last possible moment. This principle is necessary because dodging at the final moment before an attack hits saves time and energy. An absolutely calm mind is necessary to use it, as even a slight degree of emotion will disrupt the technique. In order to utilize this technique the user must first read their opponent's movements, second they must then combine the opponent's movements with that of their own, and finally the user must completely overpower the opponent by predicting their movements and using their momentum against them in order to perform a counter. The key to this technique is to strike back after making an opening in an opponent's attacks, requiring a fine tuned precision. This technqiue involves feeling out the opponent's rhythm in the midst of battle, allowing the user to be capable of understanding the opponent's nature an be able to use their power back against them. *'Eiyō' (栄養, Sustenance): A healing technique that is performed by the practitioners of Mushin. It is as powerful as healing kido, depending on the willpower of the user. Eiyō works by using the body's natural energies in order to speed up the healing processes. Using the user's own energy, Eiyō can heal the wounds of others, though the number of times it can be used is directly correlated to the user's bodily condition and, thus, is limited if the user is physically weak. *'Koshuucho' (空蹴り移動, Empty Kick Jump): It is a transformatonal shukuchi where one accelerates in mid-air by kicking their back leg with their front leg right before they fall. This technique is used to close the distance between the user and the opponent quite quickly in order to extend the range of the user's attacks.